joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Roman García-Nakano
Tier: 2-B when goofing around, 2-C when chilling, 1-B when slightly trying, Memetic+ OVER 9000 when going beyond limits. Name: Roman Garcia - Nakano (Composite: Roman Josuke Fox García-Nakano, Roman Giorno Gohan Garcia-Nakano, Zero Three, Roman Hoshi) Origin: Earth Gender: Stylish and Viewtiful Age: 16-19 Classification: Skrublord, Strider Nakano, Hybrid, the skrub, stupid fox Powers and Abilities: -Copying System - can use any powers because he has plot manipulation, has copied so much things, he can transform with saiyan genes, has vampire genes, has mutant variability as well. Attack Potency: Suprisngly heavy hitter with frame 0 attacks and unblockable to boot. Smashed through Jotaro's plot armor. Speed: Fast af boi. He's been able to trip the Flash, when listening to Chase by Taiga he puts the concept of speed to shame. Lifting Strength: Carried a star because someone said they'd give him a dollar. Carried his team on comp overwatch, carried the team every tournament of power. Striking Strength: Was able to one shot Shadow the Hedgehog can just deflect the emerald splash destroyed a planet by going into super 3 Durability: One time he casually took a hit from when Superman, Thanos, Doomsday, Goku and Albert Wesker as well as Ultron Sigma combined and used a move that ripped a whole in the fabric in reality. Took a roast from a smop wrath god with no effects after the fight. Stamina: Has a healing factor and then there was that one time he was forced through run a whole planet filled with Legos. He copied Wolverines once as well. Can play Dragon Ball FighterZ for an unknown amount of time before getting tired Range: Marth grab range+ Standard Equipment: Purple Addidas Track Suit, Stand(s) which include, Dragon Soul, Hotel California, and Avenged Sevenfold. Blue trench coat, black military jacket. Intelligence: He watches Rick and Morty everyday so he's surprisngly intelligent so basically 140 range. However is at least 200+ due to composite forms. Weaknesses: He doesn't like swimming. Notable Attacks/Techniques He knows how to use hyper viper with unlimited meter, great at tech hitting, 8 way dash. Annoying with his zoning. Has Super Saiyan 1-4, Blue, Royal, Red. Hyper Vampire, Blanco Form, Ultra instinct. Sickle of Blood, potato launcher, final flash. Notable Victories: Incredible Hulk: as when he said "HULK SMASH." Roman used his Reverse card from UNO to quickly end the fight. Yoshikage Kira: note Roman only had a Mercedes Benz with Eurobeat playing and didn't have access to his stands or his ki projectiles. Petshop HFTF: Roman's UI prevented Petshop from landing any hits despite how broken he was. Superman: Beat Superman as to put it simply "You may have outsmarted me, but I outsmarted your outsmarting." Goku: Beat him after Superman due to prove he was stronger than both of them, he beat him as he used the Sickle of Blood for the finishing blow Notable Losses: Stormpooper:as he actually didn't miss. DIO who had the anti-kakyoin punch while Roman only had Hierophant Green Inconclusive Matches: His never ending fight against his Ex Hana Song His boi Joshy, note they both had absolutely everything they ever had. Shrek: Both can fight to a standstill as there equally matched even God of Destruction Shrek could not beat Roman, while Roman Blanco was not either. Category:Really Category:OC Category:Characters